Ratchet and clank Online: The fight for reality
by violets117
Summary: Yui and her friends Raven and Nathan had no idea that the next time they logged into Ratchet and clank online would be their last. Join the trio as they try to escape the virtual reality with the help of our favorite duo Ratchet and Clank. Rated T for mild violence and language.


A sigh escaped the Markazian's lips, hair falling in her face as she stretched in her place on the edge of the building. "I wonder what it'd be like to have a Lombax avatar… is it any fun?" She asked as she glanced over to her Lombax friend. He let out a laugh, ears laid back in relax as he crossed his arms. "Meh, you molt every summer- that sucks.. But other than that it's fun" He said, opening his eyes to give her a playful look.

"Be serious Nathan" She huffed, frowning at him in annoyance as she stood from her spot on the edge, walking over to the tree he sat under. She planted a hand on her hip and shifted her weight, staring down at the lombax, "What?" He huffed, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I'm bored. eighty percent of all players are lombaxes and we still don't have any friends" Yui said in slight annoyance. "So go make friends with them, I'm not getting up" Was his only response, closing his eyes once more to continue his nap. "Come on Nathan, it's a fantastic day for a hunt~ what do you say about a visit to Blackwater city?" She asked, grinning mischievously at the thought.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of such a good day on _this_ planet?" He retorted with a frown. "Yeah I guess but I wanna do something instead of doing nothing outside and nothing in-game" She said, leaning against the tree. Why there was tree on top of a building was anyone's guess, but that was just how Metropolis worked… Everything was poorly thought out.

"Alrighhht, let's go- hey did you get a hold of Rave?" He asked suddenly, climbing to his feet with a small grunt. Yui shook her head, frowning slightly. "I don't think she's online but I'm sure she'll get my PM once she logs on in an hour or so" She said nonchalantly, tail lashing back and forth calmly as she watched Nathan stretch.

"Race you to my ship," She grinned suddenly before running off, barely catching the "hey no fair!" Nathan had called out after her, joining her in her sprint. Yui laughed as she ran, obviously in the lead as she weaved her way through the crowd of Lombax players. She activated her slingshot right as she reached the ledge of the building, swinging across to the next and landing on her feet with a light thud. "I'm winning~" she called back right before spotting her ship. Grinning, she pushed forward only to screech to a halt right before hitting her other lombax friend. "Raven!" She smiled, hugging her tightly.

"Glad to see you were doing alright without me" She teased, planting a hand on her hip and grinning. Yui laughed, punching her friend's arm lightly. "Yeah I was, you're not the only person I-" She paused, a ding going off in her ear. She swiped her right arm, pulling up her menu. "Sorry, I got a PM- gimme a minute" she said with a frown, opening the message and scanning across it. "Hiro wants dinner, brb" she said before going to the log out button. "Alright I'll wait here" Raven responded simply.

She pressed the the logout button and watched her body turn to pixels that floated away. The screen went dark and moments later she smiled to see the logo pop up. Another moment passed before she was greeted by the sight of her ceiling.

She let out a yawn and stretched, her breath visible in the cold of her room. Shivering a bit, she took her headset off and sat up in the room, rubbing her arms to warm them as she stood up and made her way over to her heater. She bent down and turned it on before walking to the door and heading downstairs.

"Took you long enough" Yui rolled her eyes at the whiny voice, hand on the rail as she entered the room. "Sorry sir baby pants, where are mom and dad?" She asked curiously, strutting over to the fridge and bending down as she opened the door to look inside. "Business trip. remember?" Hiro reminded her in annoyance. "Both of 'em? Huh… Well it's getting late… wanna order pizza and dig into my stash?" She offered, wiggling her eyebrows as she glanced back at him. "Hell yeah" he grinned. Yui smiled a bit, grabbing a bottle of water and making her way to the table where Hiro sat.

"Alright I'll call, you go get the money from the cookie jar" She commanded, taking her phone out of her short's pocket and dialing up the number.

Meanwhile back in the game Nathan and Raven sat by the ship, waiting in silence and watching the sun set on Kerwan. Raven let out a sigh of annoyance, ears flat against her head as she leaned back from her spot. "Ever wonder if Ratchet feels overwhelmed about all of these lombaxes? I don't think there was ever an arc explaining why we all just showed up" She said suddenly, voice calm but curious.

"Doubt it, he's probably fine. Besides I don't think the AI in this game is canon" Nathan replied carelessly.

"I guess, I just assume he's programmed with emotions… I'd be overwhelmed…" Raven sighed, eyes cast on the grass below them. "Imagine being the last human and all of a sudden you're surrounded by thousands- all across the galaxy and you're a hero among them… it seems depressing" She added as an afterthought, spawning her omniwrench and running her gloved hands across it boredly.

"You're overthinking Ray, I'm sure he doesn't have any emotions that he normally wouldn't" Nathan responded with an aggravated huff. "Yeah, you're probably right" Raven sighed, ears flattened further. "Yui sure if taking her sweet time isn't she?" Nathan commented after a long pause between the two. "She'll be back soon" Raven responded with a frown.

…..

Yui gave a polite smile, handing the delivery man his pay and taking the pizza. "Thank you" she said sweetly before shutting the door. Hiro rushed over, snatching the pizza up and running into the kitchen with it, earning a sigh on Yui's end. "I'll get my snacks" she said with a shake of the head before she jogged upstairs. She opened the door to her now toasty warm room and opened her mini fridge, grabbing two diet sodas before reaching up into her small cabinet next to her bathroom and grabbing a few snacks. Candy, chocolate, and chips included. She rushed back downstairs and dumped the pile on the table, gently setting down the cans so they weren't shaken up.

"Alright dig- hey! you started eating without me!" She huffed, crossing her arms and brushing her black hair behind her ear as she sat. Hiro hastily took one of the sodas as he chewed, swallowing as he popped the tab open. "You took too long and I was hungry" He replied before taking a sip and grabbing all the snacks he desired from the pile. Yui let out a huff, taking a slice and setting it on the plate Hiro had grabbed for her. She took a bite before opening her soda and taking a few gulps. "I gotta hurry back, Rave and Nathan are waiting on me" She said simply, taking another bite before standing and walking over to the counter to wrap her slice.

"That's all you're eating again? Yui you're a twig- you need to at least eat a whole slice-" Hiro was cut off by his adoptive sister groaning in irritation. "I'm watching my weight dork- high school is full of judgy assholes and not everyone has a bottomless pit for a stomach like you" She growled out, a few faces of people she didn't like coming to mind.

"Fine- hey can you set me up an account on your game?" Hiro asked, quickly dismissing the argument. Yui paused from putting the plate in the fridge, standing at full height and glancing back at Hiro curiously. "I could… Why?" she asked, an eyebrow raised as she stared, absentmindedly putting the plate away and shutting the door.

"This girl in my class plays- don't look at me like that!" Yui smirked at the boy, shifting her weight smugly and crossing her arms. "Go on," she said, motioning for him to continue. "She was talking about it with my friend and I told her I played so she wants to get online and play tomorrow at noon" He finished explaining, a light blush spread across his face.

Yui fought the urge to giggle as she responded, "Yeah I can help you- but I'm in a hurry so get your FDS and I'll download it for you" She said, grabbing her snacks and rushing upstairs before he could answer.

She shoved them back into her cabinet with a bit of difficulty, the cabinet overflowing with snacks she bought to avoid her friends judging her for not eating as much. After putting them away she sat down at her desk, pulling up the program on her laptop and listening to the sound of Hiro in the next room over grabbing his FDS. Moments later a knock sounded on her door and she called out a "Come in~", watching him enter casually and set down the headset.

She downloaded it with ease before unplugging the device and handing it to Hiro. He thanked her quickly before rushing to the door. "Hey- dweeb. Once you make your account meet us all on Kerwan- Metropolis. Add me first and it'll tell you where to teleport" She commanded, shutting her laptop down.

"Why? I wanna get my level up first-"

"And we'll help speed up the process now hurry up and get out" She insisted, standing up and walking over to her bed. Hiro nodded with a roll of the eyes before leaving, the door shut behind him.

Yui let out a sigh before putting her headset on, then laying down and staring up at her ceiling.

"Link start!"


End file.
